


Looking at You

by FrostedLimits



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Eye Contact, F/F, Smiles, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:27:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23636035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrostedLimits/pseuds/FrostedLimits
Summary: Prompted by this message in a gc: OOF Like prolonged eye contact and then you see as they start to smile and then you start to smile but you never break eye contact like FUCK
Relationships: Waverly Earp & Nicole Haught, Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught
Kudos: 67





	Looking at You

There were so many moments with Waverly that Nicole adored.

The softness of moments where they were sitting on the couch, Nicole’s feet up on the coffee table while she read over case files at the homestead. Waverly’s feet tucked under her legs while she read texts in ancient languages. She loved waking up next to her in the morning, the sun shining in, causing her hazel eyes to show more vibrant than ever. Nicole loved seeing her like that, a view of Waverly that no one else got to see.

The decidedly less soft moments where ones that Nicole always enjoyed as well. Walking into the kitchen to see Waverly leaned against the counter drinking tea, making it impossible for Nicole not to walk up in front of her, her hands placed against the counter on either side of Waverly hips and trapping her in place. Leading to heated kisses against her lips, jaw, and neck. Small bites and wandering hands.

But Nicole’s favorite moments with Waverly have existed since the moment she first met her. The smallest thing that made Nicole’s heart race, but at the same time made her feel like it had completely stopped. As if it’s beating would somehow break this magical spell.

From the first moment Waverly’s hazel eyes met the brown of her own, Nicole knew she was hooked. Without question, this girl  _ had  _ her. This gaze that made Nicole feel more vulnerable than she even knew she could be. Nicole would catch those gorgeous hazel eyes, and just stare. She let herself fall into them, the entire world muting around her.

And now, while she felt everything else disappear, she could see that same feeling in Waverly’s eyes. Without breaking her gaze for a moment, she could see and feel the smile on Waverly’s face, her own showing in return.

Frozen in that moment, holding Waverly’s attention, holding her gorgeous hazel eyes on her, knowing that that smile was for her and her alone,  _ that _ was Nicole’s favorite. Over and over again it happened. No matter who they were with or where they were. Whether across a crowded Shorty’s or laying next to each other in bed. Nicole knew that nothing in the world would ever even begin to compare.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for the read, kudos, comments, or even just clicking the link. Love you, Earpers!
> 
> Feel free to come chat with me on Twitter @sheriff_earper


End file.
